yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Otohiko Meichi
Otohiko Meichi is one of the male students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Otohiko wears the default male school uniform unless customized by the player. Otohiko has long salmon hair. He has a long bang coming down in the middle of his forehead, covering the space between his eyes. Another strand of hair sweeps to the left on the top of his head. His hair comes down to the side of his head and stops slightly above his ears. His eyes are bright peach. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Otohiko is a Coward. If he sees a corpse, he will run away from school and call the police. If he witnesses a murder, he will start begging Ayano to spare his life in exchange for his silence. Because he is a Coward, he will hide his face if Ayano aims her phone at him. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Otohiko's default reputation is -10. Liked: -10 Respected: -10 Feared: -10 Background According to his student profile, he is quite sickly and would always oversleep, causing him to arrive to school late. He is also sometimes ridiculed/bullied for his feminine mannerism, and is known to be very clumsy. He is mainly found in the infirmary resting. Routine At 7:55 AM, Otohiko enters the school grounds running, significantly later than other students, and tripping at the school gate. He walks to his locker at 8:00 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 1-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the Infirmary to rest or goes to the Rooftop to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. Otohiko walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to his locker and changes from his indoor shoes to his outdoor shoes, lingers there until 3:50 PM, then walks home. Topics The topics towards Otohiko are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Occult *Martial Arts *Sports *Violence *Gossip 'Positive' *Cooking *Cosplay *Memes *Reading *Solitude 'Neutral' *Everything else, Bugs *If he is posed in pose mode, and the player flattens his head after releasing him, his head will not flatten, and his face will turn black instead. Trivia *Otohiko was implemented in the January 15th, 2019 Build. *The first part of his name, 'oto', means reputation, 'hiko' means man, and 'meichi' means wise. *While he is on the ground from tripping, the player can choose to close the gates and crush his head. *YandereDev says that closing the gate on his head may be a new elimination method for a rival, and that it's currently just an Easter Egg.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2019/01/15/january-15th-update/ Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryOtohikoMeichi.jpeg|An illustration of Otohiko from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery New_Student_2.png|Otohiko's 1st portrait. January 15th, 2019. OtohikoMeichiProfile.PNG|Otohiko's 1st profile. January 15th, 2019. OtohikoMeichiProfileNovember15th2019.png|Otohiko's 2nd profile. November 15th, 2019. OtohikoMeichiProfileNovember19th2019.png|Otohiko's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. OtohikoMeichiReputation.png|Otohiko's 1st/old reputation graph. November 15th, 2019. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:No Club Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Minor Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students